The Hit
by Bullet2tm
Summary: NarxSak. AU. Marriage wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Especially once you find out your wife is an assassin, and the company you kill people for are out to get you both. Lightly based off Mr & Mrs Smith. Please R


**A/N: **_Here is a new one. Lightly based off Mr & Mrs Smith. Please read and review. _

**The Hit**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl, Mysterious Boy**

* * *

He sat with a drink in his hand; his finger twirling the ice around the brown coloured substance which always succeeded in making him forget the things he had done. As his thoughts became darker and darker, smoke drifted into his nostrils and his faded eyes looked up into brown retinas.

"Shikamaru?" asked Naruto with mild surprise.

"Tch. I thought I'd find you here, you sad excuse for a human being," sighed the pineapple haired man.

Naruto swatted Shikamaru away from him with an open palm.

"What have you been up to Naruto?" asked Shikamaru, despite the fact he knew _exactly_ what Naruto had been up to, it was mainly a question to create conversation.

The brown haired lazy man sat on the bar stool next to the blonde's and sucked in his cigarette deeply and then blew out the smoke after a few seconds. He loved the feeling and he loved cigarettes. He couldn't believe he was here, he couldn't believe he was actually trying to do the right thing by helping someone else. He looked to his friend and the genius could only shake his head.

The two sat side by side. The blonde wore a black pin-stripe suit and Shikamaru wore an expensive Armani plain black suit; both of them had loosened their neck ties and unbuttoned the top of their dress shirts. The difference between them was that Shikamaru had become rich from being a genius and wore suits every day since his company, which was one of the largest entities in the world now, required it of him. Naruto however had a different line of work. The blonde was never specific on what his job was exactly, but Shikamaru being the genius he was of course had surmised and there was no way he could be wrong. It troubled him, but, he couldn't exactly tell Naruto his disapproval could he?

Shikamaru placed a friendly hand on the back of Naruto's suit jacket which earned him a frown from Naruto.

"If you don't like what you do, then why do it?" he asked simply, finishing his cigarette and butted it out in an ash tray provided on the bar.

Naruto shook his head. "Its a job, and someone has to do it right?" smiled Naruto.

Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah yeah, I'll see you Saturday night? Ino's bringing around a friend of hers, you better be there."

Naruto laughed, as he finished his drink in one swig. "Please don't try to set me up again. It always turns out bad, besides, why would I want to go to some rich guy's mansion party?"

Shikamaru returned the laugh. "Hey, don't be jealous, it doesn't suit you. Its 7pm, don't be late. Besides," began Shikamaru, as his face began to pale. "Ino will have my head if you don't."

The blonde raised one of his eye brows. "Don't blame me, you chose her."

At his last comment, Naruto got off the stool and began to walk out the door with a wave, leaving Shikamaru standing there with a beat look on his face. His phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. It was from Ino. He smiled to himself fondly and left.

* * *

"Okay, I've done the punch, the food is ready and I'm dressed," explained Ino to her very uninterested partner.

Shikamaru sighed. "And?"

Ino narrowed her eyes and eyed him carefully. "_And_ you better be ready, please don't tell me you're wearing that!" she said, folding her arms over her well endowed chest.

The lazy CEO and owner of Nara Industries finally looked to his fiancee and smiled. "You look..." he began.

"I know, hot," she smiled. She walked a few more steps and leaned up to give him a kiss, however, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Shikamaru sighed in disappointment. "Couldn't we just..."

"No! You agreed to have a party, so that's what we're having," said Ino in a huff. As she walked away Shikamaru shook his head, wondering what possessed him to agree to this nonsense.

_Well, a naked woman can get what she wants, when she wants it,_ thought Shikamaru with a smirk.

The blonde answered the door with excitement. As she did so, a pink haired woman stood at the door with anticipation. Her eyes widened and the two squealed, hugging each other at the same time.

"Come in, come in. Shikamaru is out the back and no one else has arrived yet," said Ino, smiling. "How long are you staying in Konoha?"

The pink haired woman followed her friend into the mansion and the girl could only widen her eyes in awe of the place. Ino turned to find her staring at her surroundings and Ino smiled.

"Yeah, its pretty amazing isn't it? It took me a while to get used-" began Ino, but stopped mid-sentence.

The girl looked to her friend, realising she had stopped talking to find her friend staring at her. She blushed slightly and smiled awkwardly.

"W-what's wrong Ino?" she asked hesitantly.

"What...are you wearing Sakura?" asked Ino suddenly.

Sakura looked down at herself. She was wearing a purple leather jacket (zipped up), dark blue skinny jeans and a red tank top underneath.

She thought that it was casual wear for tonight, but when she realised that Ino was wearing a purple cocktail dress (which by the way defined her cleavage and curves well), she now felt uncomfortable.

_Oh,_ she thought.

Ino shook her head. "No, no, no Sakura, but don't fret! I have something perfect for you to wear, follow me!"

The two women raced upstairs to the master bedroom where Ino's fashion change rooms were.

* * *

He finally reached the stairs but stopped for a moment. He put away his...metal contraption, hiding it behind his dress jacket at the back. The blonde tightened his tie and bit and noticed a bit of red substance on his left hand cuff.

"Damn it," said the blonde, whom pulled his jacket over the cuff more so no one would notice.

Naruto looked up at the large mansion before him; hearing the sounds of laughter and music coming from the building. He began to jump up the stairs, three at a time, until he reached the large front door. He knocked on the door loudly.

He heard footsteps and faced his friend Choji. He was smashed, that much the blonde could tell, but obviously happy to see him.

"Hey man! You made it!" exclaimed Choji.

The large guy hugged Naruto tight, which caused him to widen his eyes from the sudden impact. Naruto slapped him on the back.

"Okay," said Naruto, pulling away and quickly walking in. He turned back toward his friend, whom was taking a swig from a beer bottle. "Where's Shikamaru?"

Choji shrugged and the blonde simply shook his head; placing his hands in his pockets as he began to scope the area. It was very loud, and the music made it even louder. As he scanned the area, he noticed all the women were dressed up very nicely and the men all wore suits or dress shirts of some kind.

The men were hitting up on any woman they could find and the women didn't help the situation by wearing low cut and high sitting dresses. He shook his head. Why did he even come?

Suddenly a hand was felt on his left shoulder. "Shikamaru..."

"Oh come on, its okay," yelled the lazy Nara over the noise, whom was smirking and looking around at his party.

"Yeah, if you call this a party," yelled Naruto back, rolling his eyes.

The millionaire sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Naruto...what happened to you?"

This caused he blonde to frown. He put a hand behind his head in confusion and scratched his head.

"You used to _beg_ me to have these parties, you were a party animal and a prankster. Do you remember when..." he began but Naruto cut him off.

"Lets not reminisce."

Its true. Yes, he had been like that. But he had always been the joke. And after he lost Jaraiya, he had to make do with what he had. After he lost the only person he could call family, everything changed; it just so happened that he changed as well.

"Fine, but at least meet the girl that Ino brought here," said Shikamaru, pulling Naruto over to the kitchen.

The blonde groaned, but went along with what ever Shikamaru wanted. Finally they came to a stop at the punch bowl.

"Sakura," said a voice from behind her. The pink haired woman turned and looked up to her best friend's partner with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, suspiciously.

"This is Naruto, a friend of mine," said Shikamaru. "A very _good _friend of mine." Thankfully the noise of the party wasn't so bad in the kitchen. There were quite a few people in here, but not as many as in the other rooms

The pineapple haired man gestured toward Naruto, in which her emerald orbs glanced toward the nonchalant young male, however, his attention wasn't on her. Despite the loudness of the room and the chatter around them, she could tell he wasn't interested. But she never turned down an opportunity to meet new people.

The pink haired woman held out her hand with a large smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you Naruto," she said.

Naruto held out his hand politely and could just tell that this girl was going to be annoying. "Yeah," he said, nodding once in acknowledgement, before turning to his friend.

However, Shikamaru was staring at him curiously. He shrugged and left to find Ino; leaving the two to converse.

"So, what do you do Naruto?" asked Sakura with another smile on her face.

He wished she hadn't asked that. "I-nothing much actually."

"Oh," said Sakura with a frown.

Naruto looked to the woman and held back the urge to roll her eyes. What sort of girl was she? She was wearing black boots with what seemed to be Ino's pink cocktail dress. It was tight fitting and short (reaching barely to the middle of her thighs) but he couldn't see the top part as she was wearing a purple leather jacket, zipped up. He could tell it was Ino's dress, because he had seen Ino wear it before. She hardly fit into the crowd, and what was with her pink hair, did she dye it? It was nice and long, silky and straightened but it was an odd colour.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he said simply. He folded his arms and leant against the wall behind the punch bowl.

Sakura frowned again. _This guy is so...mysterious and not very sociable either, _she thought. She opened her mouth to ask another question but halted as she noticed something outside.

_Well, this is going to turn out bad,_ she thought.

Naruto leaned back from the wall and began to walk out the door, but not before turning to say 'nice to meet you', as was polite, however, her attention wasn't on him. She was looking to the back door.

"Um-" began Naruto, which made Sakura turn to him with an odd look. She didn't have a smile as she did before.

The pink haired woman sighed and looked into Naruto's eyes. She advanced toward him, so close, they could have kissed. As she did so, she unzipped her jacket.

Did she think that she was going to get with him tonight? The advance made him blush slightly as it had been so long since he'd been with a woman but he wasn't going to get with someone so seemingly desperate like her.

She looked up at him and then glanced back outside.

"You should go back to the party Naruto, quickly," she whispered.

This comment made him frown in both confusion and curiosity. Was there someone outside? But he didn't move.

"W-what are you-"

Realising that he wasn't going back to the party as she requested, she jumped up onto Naruto, in which luckily his reflexes were good, as he caught her with his hands underneath her buttox. She then kissed him passionately. He was reluctant to accept the kiss but ended up allowing her access. They kept going until the kiss became very heated at which Sakura pulled away and let herself out of his arms. Sakura looked up at him with a smile and glanced quickly to the back door once more.

_Good evasion, they're gone,_ she thought.

Naruto stared at her with a hunger he hadn't experienced in some time and when she looked back at him she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Before they engaged in yet another heated kiss, she whispered something in his ear. He looked taken aback but nodded once.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the curtains intensely, causing Sakura to sit up from lack of sleep. She looked beside her to find a sleeping Naruto; he was snoring and drooling a little, which made Sakura smile.

It certainly was a good night. She got out of bed quickly trying to find her underwear and bra. They obviously didn't care where their clothes had been placed last night, since they were taking them off too quickly to care. A blush emenated on her cheeks quickly as she remembered what they had done last night, how they had done 'it' and how they were so intimate. She certainly wouldn't forget _that_.

_Ah, there they are!_ she thought, grabbing her pink g-string off the floor and pulling them on quickly. She then glanced over to the other side of the room and spotted her green bra.

She stopped for a moment, realising that her phone was vibrating. The pinkette frowned and ran over to it and answering promptly.

"Haruno," she whispered, glancing over to the sleeping blonde to make sure he was still asleep.

"_So you're okay then,_" said a woman's voice on the other end.

"Yeah," she whispered, moving away from the bed toward the other side of the room.

The room they were in was one of the spare guest rooms, but it looked more like a master bedroom to her. It was the size of at least three bedrooms and the room was perfectly designed and decorated with a creme, gold and light brown colour scheme. The windows were large with beautifully floral designed curtains, the bed was a four poster king with silk sheets and comfortable pillows. Shikamaru Nara certainly didn't skimp on the details of his house.

Sakura reached the window and looked outside through a crack in the certains, being sure not to widen the gap so that Naruto could sleep peacefully.

"_I heard about some of the opposition sending out their team to take you out of the picture,_" said the voice. "_But you must have handled yourself well as always._"

Sakura smiled.

"Of course," she whispered. "I have to go. Find out who did this, they almost jeapardized my...my holiday."

"_Will do. _She _thanks you for the job earlier yesterday, the money should be in your account by tomorrow. I'll see you next week._" Click.

Sakura pressed the 'end call' button and turned around to find Naruto, sitting up yawning and admiring the view with a smirk. She smiled.

"Good morning," she said smiling and walked over to the bed.

She sat down on the edge on his side and kissed him. They kissed passionately before stopping for a breath.

"So..." began Naruto, but Sakura silenced him with an index finger to the middle of his lips.

"Shh," shushed Sakura before undoing her bra and taking of her underwear.

The pinkette straddled Naruto quickly, and began what they had done over and over the previous night.

* * *

"Morning sunshine," said a bored voice, as Naruto walked in the door.

"Sasuke? What the hell? And take your feet of the desk, if _he_ sees you..." began Naruto.

"Tch. He's already here and locked himself in already," said the black haired man whom Naruto both dispised but also felt was his closest friend.

The blonde sighed and pulled his backpack off his back and placed it on the desk next to Sasuke's shoes. "Shikamaru told me you hooked up with someone last night."

Naruto whom was walking toward the coffee machine stopped in his tracks and turned with his eyes narrowed at his friend. "Did he now?"

"Yep. Don't get tied down, it doesn't suit you," said Sasuke. The black haired man took his feet off the desk and leant back in the large black leather office chair and bore holes into Naruto's baby blues.

"What?" exclaimed Naruto. "Just because you have a wife..."

"Yeah I do, and I regret it every day," said Sasuke, sighing audibly. "By the way, there's no coffee."

Naruto growled underneath his breath and snapped his head toward Sasuke, whom was now bringing a cup of hot coffee to his mouth with a smirk. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, I'm going to see _him_," said Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, you go do that," said Sasuke.

Naruto walked out of the room, and down a long hallway which lead to a large solid metal door; similar to a bank safe door. In the middle of the door was a single screen.

"_Retina scan - access granted - Naruto Uzumaki,_" said the screen as Naruto leaned in close so it could scan his eye balls.

The door opened itself and hissed as oxygen ran into the open crack. He pulled it open and stepped inside; closing the door behind him.

"Here are your orders," said a deep voice which boomed all around the small space; the space would have been barely two metres square.

The only thing inside was another screen in which the figure displayed on it was barely visible, and there was a long slit underneath in which a peice of paper was being printed and fed through to Naruto.

The blonde walked a bit further and pulled the piece of paper out, read the details and left as the door released itself again. As the door closed the figure on the screen vanished.

"Thank you, Naruto," smirked the orange haired man.

Meanwhile...

The pink haired woman thrust her fist forward, followed by ducking down as the girl in front of her went to round kick her in the face. She then sweeped the legs of the girl in front of her. The woman landed on her back, hard. The woman recovered with a painful look upon her face and then the two women faced each other with sweat dripping down their bodies as their chests inflated and deflated intermittently.

"So, you really think he's the one?" asked the blonde haired woman, after some moments of recovering from their sparring match.

"Yeah, I do," replied Sakura, whom got back into combat stance.

"Well, just be careful," said the woman, who thrust her fist forward, at which Sakura blocked with perfect technique, grabbed the woman's wrist and pushed her elbow onto the woman's back part of the shoulder, hard, which allowed Sakura to have control of her. The woman fell to her knees and Sakura squeezed tighter with the woman's arm reaching the ceiling at a 90 degree angle behind her. The shoulder lock was tight and finally the woman slapped the mat below them for release at which Sakura obeyed and let her go. They both panted and sat on the floor to rest.

"I will be. It's just, there's something about him Temari..." began Sakura, looking past Temari's face with a reminiscent smile.

"Nuh uh. Don't start that talk because you know that I said that about many many guys, but they ended up being nothing special," explained Temari, at which Sakura rolled her eyes and proceeded to get up.

"Please don't, I've heard it a million times," said Sakura in a whining tone.

"That's because its true! I can get you with someone so much better, what about my brother?" asked Temari, who also went to get up.

Sakura turned and looked to her friend and shook her head vigorously. "What? Kankuro? No way! He groped me at dinner once!"

Temari laughed. "No, Gaara I meant," said Temari with a hopeful smile.

Sakura began to walk out of the gym with Temari close behind. "No. Besides, he's a bit weird..."

"Don't remind me, but at least I know him and you know him," explained Temari, trying to sell her idea.

They finally reached the change rooms in which Sakura took off her sport bra and bike shorts. "I thought you said that you didn't know what he does for a living, so how can you say we know him?"

Temari, whom began to do the exact same, sighed. "Well, I guess that's true. But at least you've met him before."

Sakura shook his head. "No. I really really like Naruto," smiled Sakura as they proceeded to walk into the shower room.

The two naked women carried their towels into two different shower cubicals and started the showers promtly. After a few moments of checking the water, to make sure it was the right temperature, they both stepped in.

"Ah!" sighed Sakura, after feeling the warm liquid over her body after their intense sparring session.

"Well I guess I can't stop you then," yelled Temari over the noise of the showers.

The pinkette smiled fondly, thinking of the blonde. "No. You can't."

After ten more minutes the women got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed ready for the day. Sakura was dressed in a white t-shirt, black suit slacks and a black pin stripe jacket. Her hair was tied into a long braid with hung loosely down her back, making her look professional.

Temari wore a black blouse, a black knee high skirt and a plain black suit jacket. They both walked into their headquarters.

"Hi Temari, Hi Miss Haruno," said a woman whom was sitting at a computer as they walked in.

The set up of the office was unique. The black desks were set up in a large square which went around the whole office area with each computer being occupied by a woman. The walls were black with the floor being creamy white, and the general office uniform colour was black as well. In the middle of the square desk set up, was a single black desk with a hi-tech computer which had some grey lines coming from the sides; meeting a large grey circle in the middle with a black background.

"Ten Ten," nodded Sakura.

"Hey TenTen, how are you?" asked Temari, and they started a conversation.

Sakura however walked straight to the middle computer and signed in.

"Welcome Miss Haruno," said the feminine monotone computer voice. As it spoke, the circle in the middle went green and moved as if it were a speech monitoring system.

"Hi Miss K," said Sakura boredly. "What are my orders?"

The computer didn't answer straight away and the circle went grey again; that's what always bugged Sakura, just waiting for the computer to say something.

"Here are the details of the next job," explained the computer.

The screen then lit up with pictures and information in text which Sakura read carefully.

"Thank you Miss K," said Sakura, before the screen went back to the black background with the circle in the middle.

Sakura got up and walked out of the room as the screen then went blank.

"Thank you, Sakura Haruno," smirked a blue haired woman, whom got out of her seat as she disconnected from the computer at the headquarters.

She got up and found that _he_ was waiting for her. She smiled genuinely and grabbed some of the orange hair that she so dearly loved to pull and kissed him with great need.

"You're late," said the deep voice to whom she had just been so intimate with.

The woman smiled as he began to fiddle with some of her beautiful blue locks and looked into his his purple swirly orbs, courtesy of some eye contacts he bought, with love.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it for now. Next will be a time skip. Please read and review. _

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
